The Masked Beauty and the SubZero Emporer
by mzpichugirl
Summary: a t-rated ocXlyon story. what happens when lyon joins lamia scale? a tale filled with innocent romance, action, and a bit of comedy


Hi you guys! So, the majority of my stories are being rewritten since I feel as if my skills improved. I have Chapter 2, but it's still being cleaned up. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CANON CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA.

* * *

><p>Lyon couldn't believe he had been swayed by Gray's words. What could be so great about these wizard guilds? How could trust be given for the sake of friendship? Pain tugged his heart. The only person he truly cared for was Ur their teacher. Yet, there was something about the way his fellow apprentice, now rival, seemed to share a close bond with his other guild members. It really spiked his interest. He gawked at the grand building in front of him. Maybe, just maybe, he could grow stronger with the help of others after all. Thus, with a bag slung over, the ice maker mage entered Lamia Scale. The room seemed alive with chatter. Mages left and right were sharing their adventures, ideas, and opinions. Luckily for Lyon, they didn't seem as rowdy as those of Gray's guild, which proved more befitting for his preferences. The girl that he had teamed up with before, Sherry Blendy, came up to him with a smile.<p>

"Oh, Lyon-sama! What are you doing here?" She swooned at him.

"I wanted to join this guild. Say, Sherry, where can I find the guild master." Her face lit up at the statement.

"You're going to join this guild? That's gr-"

"She's back! The Masked Beauty is back!" The doors opened to what appeared to be a young woman, probably around the same age as him. Her white hair, with her deepest layer black, was tied in a high side ponytail wrapped by a black bandana knotted over curving straight bangs. He observed that her tropical crop top and black high-waist shorts were snug on her body. Her urban-punk look was completed with thigh-high black socks and black vans. The most interesting accessory, however, was the ordinary white mask that covered the top half of her face. The mass seemed to swarm around her, curious on her travels.

"How were your travels, girl?"

"What did you do?"

"Wasn't it a hunting trip?"

"Oh, what monster did you conquer?"

"Was it hard to kill?"

"Any scars?"

"How could she haves scars? She's The Masked Beauty!"

"Yeah, Masked Beauty!" The crowd gave a round of cheers.

"STOP THIS INSOLENCE!" An old lady, her hair adorned in a three-layered bun, came yowling through the circle. Everyone hushed down to who Lyon realized was the guild leader. Spinning her arms in motion, she started scolding all the mages. "Can't you tell my granddaughter needs rest? Don't we give everyone this guild as both a collaboration of power and a place to come back to for relaxation? CEASE THIS BARRADING OF QUESTIONS!" A hand reached out to stop the cycles of the lady's limbs.

"Gran-gran, it's okay. Everyone's just happy to see me." Her gaze softened at the gentle touch of her kin.

"Myla, go get something to eat." The white-haired girl nodded in obedience and left to the diner.

"Who was that?" Lyon asked Sherry.

"That's Myla Tsuyomi, also known as Masked Beauty. She's the granddaughter of the guild master Ooba Babasaama. I'm good friends with her."

"Sherry-chan!" Myla waves her hands for the pink-ette to see. "Come over and eat with me and granny." She walks over to the bar counter as Lyon follows suit. She looks back in horror.

"Why did you follow me!"

"I need to speak with Ooba Babasaama about joining."

"But…," Sherry begins to argue.

"What's the matter, Sher?" pondered Myla as she waited for her meal.

"I...I'm…," the curvaceous woman closed her eyes and clenched her fists to the side. "I'm afraid Lyon-sama will fall in love with you and not me!" The three just stared as she spat out the words. She peeked open an eye and clasped her mouth, ashamed to look at her dear friend.

"There you go starting drama again, Sherry!" scolded Babasaama, her arms moving in a propelling motion yet again. She turns to the blue-white haired man. "Lyon…?"

"Vastia."

"Lyon Vastia, why _are_ you here?"

"I wish to join this guild, Lamia Scale." Ooba Babasaama raised an eyebrow.

"Show me what you have to offer first," challenged the old lady. "You need to present to me your strength before I let you in. I think a good way to see your talents would be a wizard battle. "

"I'll duel him!" volunteered Sherry. "I'll do it! I'll do it!" Her enthusiasm was shot down by the raised hand of the guild leader.

"No. You'll probably let him win and make him look good. Myla, I want you to do it."

"That CANNOT happen!" screeched the blue-eyed beauty. She realized that she had attracted the attention of the entire guild. Once swift words were exchanged, it seemed they got the gist of it. There was going to be a magic fight between Myla and Lyon. Everyone started taking bets and getting in the spirit of competition.

"Great," Myla groaned. She didn't show her annoyance: one because of her mask and two because she didn't want to lose respect or reputation. Honestly, the entire task, from getting to the location, dealing with the stubborn monster, and trekking back here, really took a toll on her. She'd be surprised if she had enough magic left to really give this her all. Well, this was just to test the newcomer's abilities. And, she was starving. The dinner plate stared back at her mockingly. If she ate now, she would get cramps from all the immediate movement. _So close, yet so far._

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" commanded the guild leader. The room trickled empty until it was just Myla, Lyon, and Sherry. There was an awkward silence amongst them. Before anyone could break it, Myla got off the stool and walked towards the back door.

"Good luck, Lyon Vastia," she waved without turning to look back at the duo. Lyon was leaving the same way, but Sherry grabbed his hand to wait.

"What is it now, Sherry?" She looked into his eyes.

"I'm trying _really_ hard to become a woman that befits you, but I'm scared."

"Sherry, they're all waiting," he stated harshly.

"Just here me out first, Lyon-sama. I'm scared that you'll think that Myla-chan is more suited to you than me."

"What makes you think that?" questioned the ice mage.

"She's pretty and a good fighter. Once you see her battle, I fear that you'll fall in love. I should know that the most since I'm her best friend." Lyon pulled his arm from her grip.

"I'm not interested," Sherry began to smile, "in _anyone_ at the moment." Itching for the battle, he reached for the back door with Sherry trailing behind. Once outside, the crowd began pushing him towards the field where Masked Beauty was waiting. They were in the middle of wide open space, so no one would get in the way and thus get hurt.

"This will be a mage duel to review the abilities of potential member Lyon Vastia…" she looked at him to ask if he had a mage name.

"Sub-zero Emperor!" shouted Sherry Blendy. The crowd cheered. They guessed that he was a capable wizard.

"He will be fighting against Myla Periwinkle, Masked Beauty." Again, the crowd hollers and cheers for one of Lamia Scale's. "Mages, meet in the middle!" Myla and Lyon walked toward the center. "Shake hands in sportsmanship." They shook.

"Periwinkle?" Lyon teased his opponent.

"Watch it," warned Myla.

"Return to your respective sides!" She spun around first. Lyon watched as she strode away, realizing that he had to do the same. The moment they faced each other on opposite ends the old lady yowled.

"FIGHT!"

"ICE MAKE!" Lyon let his hands work separately, a unique style of his own. The crowd awed at the ice shards that projected towards Myla.

"I thought ice make magic required both hands!" someone exclaimed.

"Spell casting is more stable with both hands. He's taking a high risk. It's commendable," commented Ooba Babasaama.

"Isn't his riskiness sooooo interesting?" sparkled the pinkette. Their attention was switched to Myla. She hadn't seen her best friend in years. She wondered how much she improved since last they met. The mass watched as Myla simply dodged the sharp ice. Jumping and flipping, the urban punk was able to avoid the attack. Her muscles strained, forgetting to rest after her earlier grueling job. _I'm such an idiot. My body's already worn out from traveling. _She deftly raised her hands to focus on her mask.

"ELEMENTAL CHANGE: FIRE!" The plain white was replaced with a fiery design along with her top to match. She sprinted towards him with hands suddenly in flames. She jumped in the air and jettisoned shots of fire at him. To counteract, he swiftly threw ice at them. It caused a dense steam to appear. It parted as she came toward him with a powerful fire kick. He shielded his arms with ice just in time to block it. He forced her back, and Myla was flung in mid-air.

"ICE MAKE: PUFFERFISH!" Lyon's familiar was thrown at Myla with great speed. She somersaulted forward and fire-kicked it toward the ground, half-melted and half-shattered. She landed awkwardly, for she had lost her balance. He cocked his head, impressed so far. Until she revealed her skills more, it was best that he use long range attacks. "ICE MAKE: EAGLES!" Frozen birds flew in the air, focusing on their target.

"FIRE TECHNIQUE: FLAME TORNADO!" Myla quickly spun around and around until she was in the eye of a tornado of fire. The ice eagles melted upon impact. Right when the heated storm had dispersed, an ice panther ran right through her. She fell to the floor on her hands of knees. With a cough, blood drops splattered on the ground. Her eyes widened at the turn of events. Lyon smirked, thinking this was close to over. "ICE MAKE: GORILLA!" The new familiar began charging towards Myla.

"ELEMENTAL CHANGE: EARTH!" Again, her mask and top had changed but to browns, similar to the ground. "EARTH TECHNIQUE: ROCK WALL!" The casted spell caused an earthy barrier to form around her. The gorilla slammed into it and collapsed. "His magic is weak when far from him," she whispered to herself.

"ICE MAKE: WOLF!" Lyon charged towards the mage. Myla hopped over the wall and sprinted towards him. When they met, she tried to dodge, but his wolf punch slashed her in the shoulder. It started bleeding, but she was somehow able to tumble underneath him. With his back exposed, she was able to punch out flying rocks at him. When they hit, he fell face forward. He angrily spat out dirt.

"ELEMENTAL CHANGE: FIRE!" She switched back to her earlier outfit.

"ICE MAKE: TIGER!" The huge cat shot from his hand, ready to pounce. Before it could do so, Myla, to Lyon's surprise, flung her mask towards the tiger.

"BEAST SUMMONS: FIRE CAT!" He watched as the mask transformed into what seemed as a lithe jungle cat made out of flames. The familiars fought with each other, but eventually, the tiger melted under the pressure of the heat. Steam covered the field again. When it cleared, Myla appeared riding the beast. Her chin was raised in confidence. He saw her face clearly for the first time, and he had to agree, she was rather gorgeous. Though, her eyes were a chilling gray that seemed to bare into his soul. It reminded him of the ice in dark caves.

"I'm not giving up yet! ICE MAKE: SWORD! ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" He stood his ground as the fire cat stalked him. It pounced, and he bravely defended itself.

"RELEASE SUMMONS!" The beast shrunk back into the mask, still in fire mode. Urgently, Myla tried to put it on, but it was shot by ice too far from reach. Lyon aggressively forwarded his attack. His fists covered in ice, he swung punches left and right. Tired out, Myla got socked in the face and fell back. He halted, thinking she was done, but she dashed and collided into his stomach like a bull, knocking him off his feet. She fell on him hard, using the gravel to her advantage. He, too, coughed out blood, but it was of a tiny amount. Myla sat down in front of him and bled from her shoulder and mouth. He got up to face her.

"IT IS A DRAW!" The worn-out mages looked towards the spectators, and the crowd jumped up and down at the fantastic battle they had just witnessed. They hushed as they awaited their master's decision on Lyon's membership. "LYON VASTIA SHALL BE ADMITTED AS A MAGE IN LAMIA SCALE!" Everyone hollered and whooped. Sherry ran to the duo and hugged Lyon. Myla got up and held a hand out to the new recruit. He took it, and she tugged hard to help him up.

"Congratulations, Lyon Vastia," said Ooba Babasaama. "Where would you like the mark?" She held the stamp that contained the insignia. Lyon looked down, realizing he had gone back to the old habit of stripping his shirt and shorts while in battle. He only did that when he was really into a duel.

"On my right pec." He felt the pressure of the stamp. "That's where my rival, Gray Fullbuster, has his.

"Of Fairy Tail?" asked the Ooba. She gave a sly smile. "I like you already." He raised an eyebrow at her statement, but she turned around to see her granddaughter. "Myla, you did well." She didn't reply as she walked to where her mask was. Fatigue and blood loss got the best of her as she finally collapsed on the ground. The force made her shoulder bleed, and she sputtered out more blood from her mouth.

"MYLA-CHAN!" screamed Sherry.


End file.
